High dynamic range projectors can attain the desired high dynamic range using a first light modulator providing a low resolution image and a second light modulator providing a higher resolution version of a similar image. A relay lens system there between relays the low resolution image formed at the first light modulator to the second light modulator. Certain advantages can be achieved by having light input to the first light modulator at a normal angle to the first light modulator, and the lower resolution image formed thereby relayed to the second light modulator at an off-normal angle to the first light modulator. Further, the lower resolution image is input to the second light modulator at the off-normal angle, so that the higher resolution final image formed by the second light modulator is relayed and/or reflected at a normal angle into projection optics. However this leads to a difference in light path length in different areas of the lower resolution image as it is relayed to the second light modulator, introducing optical distortions and the like into the lower resolution image.